The love that ties knots
by Astrike
Summary: Riku and Sora have been seperated for years. When he comes back, something big is to happen on the little island. Also, it seems Riku and Sora aren't the only ones that are falling in love. RXS SXR TXB WXS KXN... Read, and as you go, you will find out the
1. To kick it off

Authors note: woo, I am going to start the story that supposedly will become the longest in KH history on FFnet. I will be putting some effort into this and ONLY this one, so when I do update, they will be looong. I don't plan to do TOO much, however I DO plan to invite a BUNCH of characters into he story.

WARNING: yaoi. Boi on boi. Calm the helliox down if you don't like it O.o. flame me and that won't really effect me much, just make me want to retaliate –evil smile-

Disclaimer: OG no own KH. OG have BIG stick! OG beat lawyers! Raa!

Marks: ok, if you see these, then it means

-'-'- : passage of time

-"-"-: arrival somewhere

-X-X-flashback

-O-O-: ending.

* * *

"Let's play Blitzball!"

"You _always _want to play Blitzball Wakka"

"Well what do you suppose we do Tidus? I know you really want to play it too!"

"Actually, I don't. I want to do something else! Please?"

"Fine, fine, hey, what kind of game is that over there?"

Today was the yearly festival in the islands. Everyone was here to enjoy the games, food, and shows that came free at the time of celebration. Tidus and Wakka had arrived with the rest of the Blitzball payers because it was a Saturday, and they had jus came from a game. Apparently, they had won, because they all were in such high spirits.

Sora, on the other hand, wasn't really having that much fun at the place, and soon he would want to go home. Why? Because he wasn't there with someone. He thought that it could be fun just to go by himself, to simply play the free games and gorge himself on the free food and have fun while doing it, but the gods had played the cards against him. And so, once again Sora was given the short stick to play with.

Typical, veeery typical.

Even now it felt a bit strange, walking around the crowded area, with no one to talk to. If anyone had been watching him, they would probably think that he was security, because he thought he stood out compared to the other people there, who were obviously having fun.

But alas, he had enjoyed it more when Riku was here to explore the festival with him. Since he left, he kinda fell of the friend charts, Tidus and Wakka didn't really talk because they had so little time to do so, Selphie was a good friend who always would try her best to cheer Sora up, and Kairi had took a whole different direction than what he thought she would be taking in life.

As he walked closer and closer to the entrance, He felt that he was being watched. He didn't know who, or where this person was, but he was defiantly being watched. He tried to walk a bit faster out of the carnival, but then he began to hear some footsteps following him. He broke out into a run, trying to get away from whoever this was that had their sights on him.

It was too late.

Selphie had already talked and glomped him from behind, taking him down to the ground like a freaking football player. Sora pushed away from her, trying to be free once more as he saw Tidus and Wakka approaching from the side.

"Hey get **off** of me!"

"But Sooooorraa, you looked so funny, trying to run away! I mean, you looked soo adorable, like you were having a stalker following you and you were about to run like you never ran before!"

"Then that would mean you are my stalker"

He pushed her away, but then he tried to sit there without resisting or doing anything at all, seeing if that would make her tired or possibly bored with him, because he wasn't struggling or fighting back. He could only guess what was going through Tidus and Wake's mind when hey walked up to them- on the ground, Selphie hugging Sora, and Sora looking like a machine trying not to speak any words.

Haha, I wonder what would have happened if it had been _Riku _that had found them like this, oh, that would be funny.

"Um, are you two going out? I swear I thought Sora was-"

Sora, while he **was **in a supposed rush to leave, just looked up at Tidus with a questioning look. He turned to Selphie, and she had already let go and stood up, smiling just like always. She cut into his words, as if she had sensed the tension that was forming in Sora's heart.

"Sora was leaving, yeees, and I wanted to stop him! Can you help me convince him to stay, and Paaaaarty?"

Tidus let out a simple smile as Sora stood up and turned back to face the gate outside the festival. He grabbed the back of his hand, making him turn around to face him head on.

"I thought you were going to play with us? The basketball game is gunna start soon!"

"Yeahr, we need someone to play with us, ya. We got enough for a 5 on 4, but we need one more person to play."

Selphie tugged at his arm, trying to _force_ him to stay. That didn't work, as Tidus and Wakka saw plainly in front of their faces, as Sora walked down trough the Gate outside.

"Sorry guys, I have something I need to do."

And with that, the trio turned around, going back into the depths of the fire which was the carnival. Wakka and Selphie didn't realize it, but Tidus was feeling a bit down, under his mask of happiness. He looked back at Sora's now silhouetted figure, trying to think up a plan in his mind to ask him what needed to be asked.

-"-"-

"Hey mom, I'm home!"

Back at the hose, Sora was a bit happy to know that it was just him and his mother here to be with, no other person dragging down a bit of their happiness, because as long as he remembered, he didn't see his father, and no police had come to take his mother away, so it was obvious that she had ham, or either loved him soo much and adopted him. But, either way, they looked too alike for Sora to be some other baby, so he was glad he had his real mother to talk to.

Upon entering the house, Sora walked to the living room, where his mother always decided to rest during the times that he wasn't there to occupy her time. She waved hello as she said the obviously impendent 'how was the fair'. He then decided to take that time to walk out of the living room, and up the steps, yelling a 'good!' back down to her.

He shut the door, and began to prepare himself to take a shower. He **did** just come back from a place that had free food, which meant that he didn't need to eat another round of food just to eat it. His mother would understood the reason why he would go strait to bed, because he old her everything bout the party, and this was his 9th time going there.

He walked into the bathroom, stepping into the shower, while at the same time throwing a towel to dry him off with at the end of the shower over the shower curtain's pole thingy. He jumped out of the started shower, realizing that the door was open to his see-thru glass shower, and if his mom walked into the room when e was taking a shower, she would see a pixilated naked Sora.

That being done, he jumped right back in, turning on the hot water till it was the maximum his body could stand. He loved to take hot showers, because they were very relaxing, almost being at a spa or something like that.

He often daydreamed when he was in the shower, and though he tried to simply relax without thoughts, his own mind was starting to play games with him again.

-X-X-

_ "You know what's happening today... right Sora?" _

_Riku and Sora were defiantly alone, with no cares but each other as the surrounding scene engulfed them in a red hue of the sunlight. Riku was facing Sora whose back was turned to the ocean, trying to not cause his supposed last minutes with his best friend in turmoil. Sora was trying too, to try to put on a mask of how he really wanted to react to his friend's unexpected leave. _

_"Of course I do! But tell me why you have to go! I don't want you to leave the island, the group, and even... me! Stay darn it!" _

_With this, Riku laughed, walking over closer to Sora to run his hand through Sora's hair. He placed a single finger on his forehead, drilling it so that Sora smacked his hand away in reflex. _

_"I do**n't** want to leave. But remember, we ate the fruit together that night. Even if we wanted to separate, we are forever going to be intertwined. But…" _

_He walked off into the opposite direction, blocking his face from Sora's view. He didn't too hard to get away, so Sora could tell he had more to say before he left, but it looked as though he was fighting himself to say it. _

_"But..." _

_"How about just you and me? We could make a promise with words, not a piece of fruit." _

_He turned around in a sudden shock of energy, a smile spreading across his face. He reached out with his hand, not moving it closer or farther away from Sora once it was put out. Sora looked at Riku, smiling, looking as though it was dreams come true. _

_"Is this a promise? I swear if you are toying with me I am going to **kill **you, and I'm sure you know that!" _

_Riku couldn't help but laugh, but he still had his hand outstretched. _

_"I promise that no matter what, will always be there for you, no matter if you take my hand or not. When I come back, we will do whatever you want." _

_And that's when Sora smiled back into Riku, but instead of giving his hand, he gave up something else. _

_His lips. _

_-..-..- _

**_Knock, knock, knock! _**

****

"**_Sora_**!"

He turned right as he heard the banging on the door, picking out that his mother was trying to get his attention. He stopped the shower in a rush, following up to wrap a towel around his body to shield his body from the incoming onlooker. He opened the door, sidestepping to avoid his mother, who had been lying up against the door.'

"It's for you. And I swear, if you lock this door, how will I be able to save you if a catastrophe happened?"

Sora smiled, taking the phone that was handed to him by his mother, helping her up. E put his ear to the phone, talking a bit slow and confirming to see who it is.

"_Hey Sora, did you miss me? You know I missed you." _

RIKU! Rikurikurikurikuriku!

"Yes I know who you are! Why haven't you called me?"

His mother, suspecting that her son didn't really remember that she was listening- no- here or really cared, took her own time and slipped out the room. Sora instinctively held the phone with both hands, a precaution that he thought would help him remember that he wasn't supposed to let his entire information stack leek out to his mother.

_"You know my godmother doesn't let me have phones…Don't you think I would have called you by now?" _

Sora thought that Riku wanted to call him, but he was even happier that it was true.

After all, he was waiting for an excuse to believe Riku didn't forget him.

"Uh huh, how's it been? What do you do over there? I wasn't young enough to ask when you left what your g-m was going to put you through, but I want to know now! I really missed you!"

"_I was a model, but I stopped. But that's not really important now, I have some great news!" _

Great news?

"Huh?"

"_I'm coming home in a few hours!" _

That's when Sora's heart skipped a beat, trying to register what _really _was happening right now

"What?"

_"Uh huh, that's why I am able to call you now! Because I'm using a payphone at the bustation- Oh crap! See you in a few! I'll be at the dock sooner than you think!" _

"This was so unexpected Riku! I don't even have time to prepare!"

_"He he, I knew that I would enjoy this, I can't wait to see you again!" _

Click.

Sora was standing still; the shower's effects were still on him for just getting out of the shower midway. His mind was only able to register thoughts of 'WHAT TIME IS IT!', and he mechanically turned to his digital alarm clock on the stand next to his king-sized bed.

7:17

Crap! He could make it in time to wait to greet Riku right there, but his mom would be worried sick if he simply _left_ the house. He hurriedly threw back on his clothes, heading back down the steps in a leap to meet up with his mother.

"MOM! Riku's coming home in a few hours! I want to wait for him by the dock! Can I please go?"

His mother, who was now fixing something for her self to eat in the kitchen, simply turned around with a glare. Sora knew what that glare meant, but he hoped that it didn't have the same meaning as it always did.

"No Sora. It is way too late for you to go out there by yourself. Sorry, but you just have to wait for tomorrow."

Sora was cracked open like an egg now. HE knew fighting would be pointless, and even if he rebelled he would just be punished with a condition that wouldn't be pleasing. He slumped back up the stairs, pouting all the time. His mother, who had the look on her face the whole time, laughed like a manic, causing Sora to look back at her with fear.

"I'm kidding silly! If you have your Phone you can go. I will be calling every 30 minutes to check up on you."

Sora for the firs time in his life ran like the flash to hug his mother. She smiled, swinging her spatula for him to 'shoo' to the dock.

"THANK YOOOUUUU!"

-"-"-

Tick…Tick…Tick

STOP ticking damn it!

Sora took all of the will that was left within his **_Soul _**to not take off the watch and SLAM it into the ground for proving to be untrustworthy.

" 9:08… It should BE here!"

He began to walk up and down the bus-stop, trying to figure out just how long a trip to the main island could take. He really thought about it, but he couldn't have thought it possible to take almost 2 hours for the destined bus to arrive. He couldn't wait, but at the same time, this is when _he _said that he would be arriving back in the deserted land of which Sora called his home.

Oh that's right… Riku was coming back wasn't he? He promised Sora that he would forever be coming back, because no matter what, he would have- NO. Shouldn't have been going away.

It was all due to his darn godmother taking him away, Mal-something or like that. It didn't matter to remember the name, Sora only saw a couple of times and it was too long to really _remember. _However, after 7 years, they would finally be together again, just like the old days.

He kept trying to walk off the feeling by walking; playing with his hoodie, clicking his teeth, and everything else that would allow him to calm down. He was sure that he wouldn't be acting like this if he had brought someone to wait with him, but he was sure that they would probably get as bored as he was, and simply walked away. Sora needed to stop thinking once again, or he would have to deal with killing Riku for **real** for making him wait like this.

Oh! His cell phone!

Damn! His mother!

"Hello mom."

_"Still not there yet? Hmm... Maybe you should just wait for tomorrow, maybe he got delayed or something." _

Silence

"_Just kidding! I just wanted to make sure you was okay, and I don't want to use up all your minutes, so bye hun!" _

Sora walked over to the seat that he had passed countless times while pacing back down forth, waiting. With his head held down, he thought about leaving and waiting for Riku to come for him at his house tomorrow, because it seemed he really _was _delayed or something. Sora got up and began to walk back home, when he heard a crashing sound behind him. Startled, he turned around to see a ferry had made its way through the water and into the docks perfectly.

Standing still with his mouth pen, Sora caught a glimpse of Silver hair retreating from the boat. Though he couldn't see the face, nor the body, because he had already walked off a bit, and the many poles had taken hold of his view, he could _sense _just who it was.

The Silver- hared kid was talking to the owner of the boat it seemed, before he headed of to the shore of the beach, completely avoiding Sora's presence.

Sora looked at the figure with squinted eyes, trying to see if this person was really his longtime friend. He was more than shocked when he had broken into a run down the shore, causing the gap between him and Sora to get larger and larger. Sora snapped out of it just in time, and for the second time in his life, not to mention one day, he took off like the wind.

At first the guy was completely unaware of his presence, but Sora could tell he had looked back a couple of times to greet his face. He didn't see too much detail, but he could see that the figure was smiling as he ran.

This wasn't a joke!

As Sora got closer and closer, (the figure was slowing down) he realized that the man was a bit more than muscular, if not downright _sexy_. He abruptly stopped when Sora was about a foot away from him, causing them to both fly and roll into the sand as if they were a roly-poly.

Sora had closed his eyes upon impact, but now that the world was no longer moving he had the ability to open them fully. Below him lied a man. Not just any man, but a gorgeous, hypnotizing-eyed, silver-haired man that deserved the title "Sexyman".

The thing that broke Sora out of his trance was when the man spoke in a deep and alluring voice, causing him to shiver with thoughts of their positioning.

"Hey Sora, cute as ever. I can't believe how much you've changed!"

"WHAT? Me change! Look _you!" _

"No, I swear, I would want you over me if I wasn't me."

"What..? That made NO sense. You're confusing me Riku."

"Then shut up and listen."

He sat up, causing Sora to be thrown to his back like he had Riku just a few seconds ago. With his hands just off of Riku's shoulders, he looked like a puppy wanting to get his stomach scratched.

"HEY!"

"Look at my little puppy now, I bet he want his tummy scratched!"

"No I don't- hey!"

And with that, Riku bent down and pushed his finger to his lips, silencing him, also causing his mouth and mind to stop the processes that they were focused on doing beforehand. Riku pulled Sora up, now it was evident that he decided to stay over at Sora's house.

On the hill above them, a shocked Tidus was standing there with a slip of paper in his hands, obviously looking for Sora. His mind blank, he tried to throw the sight out of his memory and his mind.

-O-O-

WOOO! First chapter. I do plan on continuing this, and trust me, they won't be acting like a couple for long. I just wanted to establish that they _were _taking a liking to each other. And YES, I have plans for Tidus! –looks left then right-

Press the pretty review button and FEEED MEEEE!


	2. A little game of dodgeball

**Author's note: **That's the way uh-huh uh-huh I liiike-it. (GOLDMEMBER! O.O)

Second chapter, a bit faster than I had planned O.o Oh, also, there's an OC, and however he won't play THAT big a role when it comes to the main story, which is Riku/Sora.

**BIG NOTE!**: I am separating the story into "parts". The main story, and the couple that will be getting the most Showtime will be Sora and Riku, and in-between there maybe times of where two other couples are inside of it. If you get tired of reading something that doesn't have Sora and Riku, simply hit CTRL+F and hit SAR. The couples will interact, and a Plot is forming.

**NOTHER BIG NOTE:** as of today, I didn't expect the story to be getting a new chapter so soon O.o. However, this chapter serves as a pagebreaker, so that more stuff can be started. Thank you:O.

As usual:

**WARNING**: yaoi. Boi on boi. Calm the helliox down if you don't like it NO flaming, because YOU choose to continue reading -.-

**Disclaimer**: did someone say (no) OWNAGE!

**Marks**: ok, if you see these, then it means, and there is some new ones:

SAR: hit control and 'f' to hit the search box. From there, entire this and you will skip to the next Sora and Riku part of the story.

TAV: hit control and 'f' to hit the search box. From there, entire this and you will skip to the next Tidus and Vonte part of the story.

RAS: hit control and 'f' to hit the search box. From there, entire this and you will skip to the next Roxas and Seifer part of the story.

/(thoughts): A character's thoughts.

-'-'- : passage of time

-"-"-: arrival somewhere

-X-X-flashback

-O-O-: ending.

* * *

Tidus thought this was the _perfect_ time to put his plan in motion. He and Sora would be alone, and he would have been able to talk with him one on one. That in mind, he left the pair of Wakka and Selphie to 'run home' expecting to be able to do what he had planned to do and meet up with Sora at his house.

Oh he was in for a surprise.

He arrived at the scene too late for words as Sora's mother told him that he was going to be at the docks, waiting for an expectant arrival of goods. This made Tidus wonder what these "goods" were, but he had already decided to go this far, and he still had all the time left in the world to find out afterwards.

And so, he ran to the docks, invitation in hand.

Being the mayor's son, he could invite just about anyone to his birthday party, but instead of inviting the crowd of BB players, he decided to ask up to 5 people. His first choices were obvious, Selphie, Wakka, and Kairi, but he still had 2 open slots, just in case…

Still. Nothing could prepare him for what he saw as he arrived at the hill overlooking the docks. On the sandy beach lied Riku and Sora on top of each other, rolling around like two wrestlers at a meet.

And at first he was happy to see his long lost friend, but then he realized just the grunt of what he now saw with his own eyes.

_/They like each other? Since when/_

He felt it was because he had a small crush on Sora that he felt a bit left out of knowing this, he meant, although they hung out (a bit shorter of how long Tidus _really_ wanted to hang out with Sora) it seemed that Sora just didn't have the ability to see him as much as he liked. It was true, that He did want Sora to be closer, and that required **time**. Luckily for him, it wasn't backing him up, for when he wasn't at a party his father was hosting, or at a BB game, he always had _something _to do. He thought about it several times, wondering if he could make time to hang out with the crush that now he thought didn't really care that he existed.

WAIT!

Why the H. E. double hockey sticks did he think that Sora like Riku?

Of course there had been those times after he had first left them that he started his period of becoming less and less talkative, but that didn't mean that they really were a _couple_?

Well, it didn't matter now, because the two were now walking in his direction, obviously heading back to Sora's house since this was the straight path that Tidus just took to get here from it.

He ran forward, shocking first Sora, who began to act a bit flustered at the fact Tidus, had seen him to Riku, walking side by side, up the beach. Sora pretty much wondered if Tidus had seen them rolling around in the sand. (Tee hee)

Tidus shoved forth the piece of paper, obviously taking the cautiousness to make sure he had it in his hands before saying what it was. Riku smiled, but in his minds eye, he was glaring at Tidus with death flames of hell.

"Sora! I wanted to give this to you earlier, but you ran off from us. I was also gunna see if u was okay, but now that Riku's here, I'm sure you'll be fine."

Sora looked down at the letter with signs of enthusiasm. He opened the blank envelope, which only markings other than white were the official seal of the island (probably given to Tidus by his father) and a gold outer rim. He tried to rip it clean as possible before he read the invitation to himself.

"Thanks Tidus! I would be glad to come with you! But… isn't it a little, well early?"

"Well, I know that I would never forget you, so I could've waited till the last second, he hee… I thought that you may want to know, that way you could I guess... know, ahead of time "

Keep in mind, Riku was left clueless this entire time, quiet too, and in doing just those two things, he finally found it upon himself to talk. Though Tidus couldn't pick it up, Sora, who had only been reunited with Riku since the forgotten years just bout 18 minutes ago, realized that he was holding back a bit of emotion as he spoke. Sora wondered... Was he... _Jealous? _

"Hello Tidus, my old friend. I thought you would remember **me** after spending our childhood together."

Tidus, who had been in his own little world since Sora had been here and talked to him, realized that he had left his friend out of the conversation completely. He fought back a blush, but Riku didn't find it cute, or funny.

"OH! Sorry Riku! Wow… you have grown _quite_ the bit eh? I'm soo sorry for not saying hello! Really! Something must be wrong with me today!"

He put his arms around his head as a token of 'PLEASE FORGIVE ME'. Riku was hard on him at first, but soon allowed he relished old times with his old friend.

"Ya, I've been away for too long. I can't believe how much you've changed too, I mean, Blitzball has whipped you in shape. Maybe Sora should join the team, if he's not already on it?"

Riku knew the meanings of his words as he spoke them, but it took a couple of seconds for Sora to realize what he had said, and smacked him back down the hill to the beach. He rolled head over heels to his sandy demise, while Sora looked please as he walked past Tidus and into the road, obviously leaving Riku behind. Tidus looked in shock at what Sora had done, but chuckled to himself when he too got the message.

"See ya Sora! Make sure you go to school tomorrow, we have Gym together!"

"Ya ya, I'll try. Though Riku's prone to keep waking me up telling me how he wants to molest me."

Tidus was soon laughing, but then his mind ricochet as he realized what he had said.

"WHAT?"

"Just kidding Tidus, geez, you think that I would really allow Riku, on the first day back, have his way with me back in MY house with my mother running rampid? If anyone should be humping me, it should be the people who've spent their time with me when Riku was gone. And narrowing it down, I would want _you._"

Tidus mouth dropped a foot and hit the ground. Hard.

"WHAT!ISJIF!"

Sora laughed, unable to keep it in anymore. May be should become an actor. He ran off now, back to his house, waving and screaming to both Tidus and Riku as he did so.

"Hey! I was KIDDING! Oh, and make sure Riku didn't die, and tell him to come to my house! It's getting late, so we need to hurry up!"

Tidus propped his mouth back in place as Sora left him behind with Riku. Speaking of which, the said man was coming up the hill, as if nothing had happened. He must have heard the last part, because he had already made his way past Tidus.

"Kidding about what? I wanna know?"

-"-"-

-'-'-

Tidus found it quite hard for him to sleep. It was a school night, and he knew that he needed his rest. What made him restless was thinking about what Sora was doing with the 'at home' Riku.

After they had left him, he couldn't help but go straight home, even though he promised Wakka he would sleep over at his house tonight and help him with his homework, which by the way, should've already been done.

He thought that would be the end of his thinking if he just went to bed, but oh, how he was wrong.

He had done the second part, he found himself quite comfortable to lye in his bed undisturbed. For a moment or two, he would hear the words of Sora's conversation through his ears several times, and he was beginning to wish that he really wished that Sora hadn't been faking that little attitude. It was only a moment in the start of the conversation when he realized that Sora had changed since he had seen him at the carnival.

It seemed like Sora was back to being the fun loving brat he knew before Riku had left. He thought about it a bit more, and then he realized that Sora would have never acted the way he did. For the last few years, Sora wasn't silly or funny like he was supposed to be, almost as if he was depressed.

And this made Tidus a bit… Happy too.

And then he was able to fall into a peaceful slumber.

-'-'-

"Listen up class. We have 2 new students. One just came into this side of the island a few hours ago, while the other is coming from a similar situation. There names are Beta and Roxas."

Sora loved P.E and now that he was getting more competition (the school had allowed Riku to tag along with Sora as a shadow, as long as he nor Riku was too disruptive of the class, making Sora go :D). The class was a bit smaller than what he used to, and being the normal 7 people, it was upped to 10, with the help of Riku and the new kids. Sora knew that the islands didn't have that many children on them, but _damn_. They had only enough to do a group activity with the Teacher.

The class was actually a seemingly nice brunch: Himself, Tidus, Wakka, Seifer, Selphie, Kairi, and this one island girl named Namine. The class was led by a man named Marluxia, who often threatened the students to behave. Although, not many did because of his pink hair that matched the Teacher's uniform he was given.

It was after everyone said their "hellos" that the teacher decided to go right into a game of dodge ball.

"Look kiddies! Since we have 3 students added to the usual 7, which means I don't have to play with you all today! (: D) now, I would like for you to chose 2 people amongst yourselves to be the captains, and choose the teams like we usually do.

"Selphie says Tidus and Riku should be captains."

Everyone looked her direction, shocked at how she spoke in a tone that wasn't "playful". Even Marluxia, who was rarely shocked by anything, opened his mouth in surprise. Selphie, who regained her attitude as quickly as it had left, waving her hands as if she was drugged.

"Come on! You KNOW it would be fun! Pweaaase!"

Seifer simply looked over at the appointed captains, then at the teacher.

"Yeah yeah, let them be the captains, after all, I wanna make sure I go against the new kids. I wouldn't mind teaching them a thing or two."

And so, Tidus and Riku stepped in front of Marluxia, who then appointed Riku getting first pick. Sora walked the other way, obviously knowing what was going to happen.

"Sora."

"Wakka"

"Roxas."

"Seifer"

"Selphie"

"Namine"

"Beta"

"Kairi"

"And it's settled! Children! Get to the opposing ends of the Gymnasium while I set up the game."

The kids did as they were told, splitting into their respective teams. Namine and Kairi went to gossiping as _soon_ as they were against the far wall.

"Giiirl, you see that blond one over there? I could hit me a little of **that!" **

"Namine! Watch that, he just got here. I could get him before you could. I rather have that one with Silver hair, you know, tall dark and… Ooo, he got on a nice outfit… Shows _just _what needs to be **seen" **

They laughed hysterically, Seifer rolling his eyes at the girls adjacent to him. He looked over at the two new kids, who seemed to get along quite well for two noobs that were going to be cut down by his throwing hand.

"Ooo this is gunna be fun."

And so, with Marluxia's whistle, it began.

Surprisingly, no one on Riku's side made an effort to race for any of the balls. They stood as the other team (minus Namine and Kairi, who were _still_ talking) ran like they were running from mad cow disease. In his mind Sora giggled, because they looked quite stupid, running after the balls like that when no one was racing them to it.

Seifer was the first to grab two in each hand and run off at the mouth, bragging.

"OH? So Riku's team doesn't wanna risk getting hit? Isn't that a bit on the punk side?"

Roxas jumped at the name, walking a bit forward to engage with the bad mouth.

"Hey! -"

His words were cut off as a silver haired figure walked in front of him.

"Heh, it doesn't matter if you get them. Its not like you would hit us anyway, you're a bunch of semi-girls anyway."

And that's when Namine stopped in the middle of her sentence and turned to face the boy at the far end of where she was standing. Kairi followed suit, as she realized what he had said.

"Oh **hell **no girl, I think they tried to _insult _me and u."

"Oh no no no, that won't do, now will it?"

Wakka, who had a ball like he was a soldier ready to fire, had his ball forcibly taken away from Namine. She took Tidus's too, throwing it to Kairi. They walked up to the middle line, aiming for the man like they were snipers.

"What you say? Do you **want** some of this?"

Dropping the smile he had before the girls had stepped up to the plate, Beta calmly bowed as a gesture of his surrender. He looked up from his posing position, speaking with a courteous voice.

"Of _course_ I would never actually hit a girl. I have of no means of hitting such pretty ladies as yourselves, do not worry. I am sorry for getting you mad over what words I have just let flow out of my mouth."

With that said, they tuned down their hostile attack, each forming a new love for this man of great posture. They threw their balls back to their respective owners, heading back to talk more. They were almost halfway there when a ball slammed into Kairi's head and bounced off to known Namine as well.

They turned around like two bulls with noses flared, only to realize that Beta was still positioned on the ground in front of Roxas, not moving a hair. They looked at the rest, trying to pick out the one that threw the ball. They were about to give up when Selphie laughed out loud, causing them to immediately burn with more anger.

"Tee hee, you guys got Waaay too into that! Just because _he _won't hit you, doesn't mean I wouldn't hit you guys :P"

They began to attack the owners of the dodge balls to gain a free shot at Selphie, but Marluxia stepped in, telling them to go sit down now that they were out. Just then, they realized that they would be better off out, because now they could talk some more undisturbed.

Selphie took a few steps back, now that she had used the teams only ball, it was too trustworthy to just stand there. Riku and Sora stepped up, as they began to talk to each other as if they didn't realize what game they were playing.

"Man, these guys really do stink…Sora, what do you think?"

"You're right, they can't even get the new kids out, geez, something is totally wrong with them!"

Wakka was trying to hold it in, but as soon as he saw an opening, he would throw this ball he had in his hands as hard as possible to get Riku out. Now, he didn't think this would be possible, because he remembered that throughout the entire time he had known Riku, he never let his defenses down to where anyone could just _get_ him. Suddenly, he realized the gods must have been listening to him as Riku completely had his back turned to him, obviously thinking that he didn't exist.

"_I'll show you!" _

"Wakka, No!"

It was too late as Riku back flipped high into the air off the signal of Tidus's voice. The ball obviously missed; however, it was caught soon after by Sora. Riku smiled mid-air as Sora threw the ball up to him, where he aimed for Tidus upon his descend. He threw the ball with a swipe of his hand. Tidus had seen all the previous actions, so when the ball headed his way, he deflected it with a clean swipe of his ball, launching it into the air to the extreme left of Riku. He prepared to hit the almost floored Riku, but then a shocked realization came to his face when the side of his head was pummeled with the nerf ball he just batted away. He looked the way it came, Beta up and smiling as he was in a position as if he had put all of his force into a single throw.

All that was left was Seifer.

And by this time he **seriously **wished he had tried to join the fresh meat's side.

At the meantime, Sora picked up the fallen ball that bounced off Tidus's face and rolled back to their side. He walked behind Beta, who had now receded to talk with Selphie. He handed him the ball, like a present to a long lost friend.

"Why don't you take him out? Everyone else on our team helped take someone out, but I know you can take _him_ out!"

Roxas smiled at the gesture, as his teammates sat down together on the mats that were propped up against the wall watching him like an emperor would watch gladiators. Apparently, the other team was doing the same, since they had no choice, because they were all out anyway, and had to sit there out of the rules.

When Seifer had seen what his opponents pushed forward to face him, he didn't even try to keep back a laugh. He threw his balls in the air, as if he was taunting Roxas for something unsaid.

"So, instead of dealing with me head on, they send this chump to try to take me on. Don't you realize its one ball against two?"

Hearing this from the opposing end of the room, Riku waved his hand at Roxas for reassurance.

"Just because he has two balls doesn't mean he knows how to use them!"

Sora secretly blushed while he turned to cough, in which he was actually laughing, because it seemed no one else realized the message in that statement. When Riku looked back at Sora to continue their conversation, he wondered what happened, and laughed himself.

"All right! Let's do this punk!"

Seifer threw a ball high in the air, giving Roxas a chance to grab it and take him out the easy way. Roxas knew this trick from previous dodge ball games, and looked as though he was actually about to give up his ball in order to snag Seifer's. The attacking boy saw this, and threw his other ball with a baseball imprinted force that made it curve into its target. As soon as Roxas looked back down, he quickly threw his ball at the incoming ball, causing his thrown ball to be shot off in the air, but in the process effectively stopping Seifer's ball.

He looked back up at the incoming ball, catching it like a newborn baby.

Endgame.

**Riiiiiing! **

"Oops! Looks like I misread the time! Time to go home! All of you! Scoot!"

The kids ran to get dressed at the locker rooms, racing to do so because now they could possibly be late to get home or on the bus. By the time a minute had passed, Seifer and Roxas were walking together, well… not walking **_together_** since Seifer was walking behind Roxas, picking at his apparent last nerves all while enjoying it.

"Ooh, nice catch Mr. Man. Too bad it takes a real man to _throw _the ball instead of catching it."

Roxas tried ignoring him, but the one-way conversation continued.

"If I was you, I would be wondering how much it would cost to get a pedicure."

_/ Deep breaths Roxas, deep breaths Roxas. Deeeeep breaths. / _

"Or do you want me to call us the beauty salon to get you a job?"

_/ DAMN! No one else in the locker room/ _

They began to get changed behind the security of closed doors, Seifer sitting down and Roxas hurriedly taking off the light silver and red shirt he wore for gym. He was pulling it over his shirt when he felt someone push him into the wall. Luckily with his shirt just over the head in the way it was, it was impossible for him to see.

"Seifer, what the HELL are you doing!"

"_Aww come on, dun be like that." _

_"_Seifer! You're such a- HEY!"

So to shut him up, Seifer began to nip at Roxas' neck, turning his face to a shade of red that matched the shirt that was halfway pulled across his head. It was silent for a while, before Seifer released his connection. Roxas took this freedom to take his shirt all the way, moving onto his pants as quick as possible. Seifer left him alone for the time being, changing back into his clothes for the day. When they finished, it was a standstill between the two, Seifer with a triumphant grin on his face.

"SEE! You LIKED that!"

"And who wouldn't you idiot!"

"Someone that's not a pansy!"

"Then why the hell did you do it?"

"To test to see what you would do, it's not like I kissed you, but if that's what you want…"

He bent foreword, as if to make what he said to come true. Roxas fought back the blush along with his advance, putting out his entire hand to stop him. Seifer laughed, and opened the door to the gym, leaving Roxas still red as he finished getting ready for outside.

"Man, you're making this too easy!"

TAV

-'-'-

"Hey Tidus, what do you do for fun round here?"

Tidus wasn't too annoyed at this point, but he was shocked when the new kid suddenly walked up to him and Wakka, barraging them with questions at the lunch table. The Silver haired boy named "Beta" had an unseeingly amount of questions to ask of them. Tidus first thought it was a little bit strange, but when Wakka left, it was obvious his real target was Tidus. He watched Wakka as he left the table, his voice going into a dark change and into something more… _seductive. _

"_SO… you are Tidus? I thought you would be harder to catch than this" _

Tidus thought of what he possibly meant, but then he realized that he possibly didn't _want _to know.

"Who the hell are you?"

_"My codename is beta, but I prefer if you and only you call me vonte." _

"That doesn't answer my question."

"_Isn't that what you want? My name?" _

"Then really, why are you here? To kidnap me or something because I'm the mayor's son?"

_"The mayor's son? Wow, I didn't know that… That makes you all the sexier."_

"Sexier?"

_"Dun worry bout it, but from now on, let's be friends? I really want to know you personally."_

He reached over the table, slipping a silver card into his shirt. It slid down to his stomach, where it lay till Tidus reached down his shirt, much to Vonte's pleasure. On it was an I.D. of the most confusing information he had ever read. He looked at boy across from him, who was still looking at Tidus with a smirk.

"I'll be glad to tell you what I'm really here for... you just have to want me to tell you."

Tidus looked back down at the card, then back to the man in front of him, nodding his head slowly.

SAR

-"-"-

Sora was just beginning to enjoy the wonders of having his best friend back. He could tell, that for someone like Riku, this probably meant the world to him… Running back to these forsaken lands, just, for him to be with _his_ Sora. It was like a dream come true for him too!

They were currently in Sora's Study hall class, which he was **supposed** to be studying at the time. Riku on the other hand, was trying to disrupt him as much as possible, and since the teacher during this period was Vexen and he really didn't **care** what they were supposed to do.

He was trying to finish his work, going at it a line at a time when Riku began to prod at his neck with a pen. A sudden outburst owned him a look from the class of only 5 students and the teacher, who went back to their work as quick as they had turned. Sora whispered to Riku, hoping to stop his little "fun time with Sora". It was obvious he was enjoying it too, because his voice was a lot softer than he apparently wanted it to be.

"Would you stop the freaking prodding and all the other crap? I have work to do!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I disturb you? I'll try not to play with your oh-so-lovely self now that you've gave me the pout of death."

"_Riiiiku_..."

"Oh! All right, all right, you only have what? A week of school left? Then it's all over. Seriously, last year, at the end of the year all I was trying to do was getting laid."

That caused Sora to laugh a bit, till he produced a glare dark enough to make Riku jump. Oh they were going to have a _talk_ bout how well he was able to do his goal, after all, Riku's senior year was only a year ahead of Sora's, if Sora remembered correctly.

"Getting laid? By whom?"

"Eh, you have work to do!"

"Riku. Answer me."

"Wow, a minute till the bell to go home, I guess you need to hurry up squirt"

"Oh crap! Really? Guess time got ahead of me!"

And as if Riku in that moment became a psychic, the bell rang them to go home. Sora was ushered, as well as helped, by Riku, who was avoiding his questions as if he deliberately knew that he was ignoring Sora personally. It was like this, a period of silence, till they arrived at the front steps of Sora's house, the stone brick giving Riku a sense of home.

"I'm not letting you in till you tell me. Now answer me."

"I'll tell you inside, come on, I know you rather hear about it in closed doors."

"You better not be lying. - Oh, hey- MOM! WE'RE home!"

"Jesus Sora, I'm in the kitchen, Dinner will be ready shortly, and I'll call you when it's ready. Of course Riku will be staying with us for a while, so I have him in mind, now do your homework if you have any."

Sora shot Riku an 'I-would've-been-finished-if-I-hadn't-been-disturbed' look. He pulled Riku by the hand upstairs to his room, locking his door behind them. Once the room was secure, he met along with Riku on the bed, trying to finish his homework while talking, causing him to talk at a steady pace while trying to get answers out of Riku.

"Oh, before I ask, why did you stop your old job to come back? I thought you were making a lot of money over there with your new friends."

"I was a model and an Actor. My friends are on their way once I am ready to begin."

Sora looked up from his Calculus book, a confused look on his face. He turned around to see an incoming Riku, but before he could retaliate, Riku had already wrapped his arms around Sora from behind, nibbling at his ear, causing Sora to turn back to hold his book with his drooping hands.

"_But till I am ready, I wanna get to know you a bit more_."

"Riku. Why are doing this? We were talking about something."

"Hey, aren't you the one who kissed me instead of simply taking my hand?"

"Ya, but you're the one, who _continued_ it. Now answer me. What are you planning?"

Taking an initiative of no resistance, Riku moved lover till he was napping the back of Sora's neck, causing the hair on the back of his neck to rise with feeling, and while this was going on, Riku was oblivious to Sora gripping his book harder and harder, a blush covering his entire face. He couldn't feel nor hear the low moaning that was coming forcibly from Sora's mouth, causing him to be a bit depressed that his attacks weren't working.

"Eh. I will tell you when I think you're ready. But I really want this to be a surprise in the end."

"But if your not going to answer me that, then can you at _least_ answer my other question?"

"Oh? The humping?"

"Yes, the humping."

Riku stopped his biting and got up to the side of the bed. Sora, finally feeling the tension gone on his neck, placed down his book; obviously he would do it later. He turned to side of the bed with Riku, looking into Riku's now turning around face. He leaned over closer and closer, realizing that Riku was aware of what he was doing.

"HEY! Stop doing that!"

In a sudden shock and awe method, Riku jumped down from the bed and onto the floor, facing Sora. Then, when Sora jumped up in surprise, Riku grabbed his risen legs and pushed forward, causing him to lie in-between Sora's legs and on top of his shirt in the most _inappropriate_ way. Sora couldn't hide his blush as Riku began to work up his collar, his mouth obviously being put to work. He leaned his head back, trying to accept this new position and feeling, and then it hit him, _just_ what had happened.

He jumped up, and reversed the position, causing Riku to become shocked for about the third time that week, which now he was getting used to, since Sora had his ways of shocking him. Sora held Riku's hands down and his legs on either side of Riku's body.

"All right Riku. I'm sick and tired of you running away from my questions."

"Wow Sora, you do deserve to be on top! I wonder where you learned to handle men like **this**."

"Wrestling, it's a hand on sport, but that's NOT the point Riku. Who were you dating back there?"

"Actually, I dated a bunch of people, but really, the only one I want is _you _Sora. Don't you think I could've chosen someone else to be my play toy if I wanted them to be?"

"SO THAT'S what I am to you? You're freaking PLAYTOY?"

"Sora, if you don't get off, I'm going to have a serious problem."

"Huh? What are you talking about? You gotta pee or something?"

"Well… you're hot, I was on top of you, and now you're rocking up against me, ON TOP of me. THINK Sora THINK!"

Sora tried to think fast enough to realize what he had meant. As he felt something rising in the area of his backside, he soon realized that Riku was trying to look away from Sora as the prodding got worse. Sora jumped up off of Riku and onto the bed as Riku turned to cover himself.

"PERVERT!"

And with a kick from Sora, Riku was pushed in a rush to the bathroom like no other. He laughed before he shut the door behind him slowly, letting only his mouth show as he spoke his closing words.

"_I can't **wait** till we are going at it for pleasure stead of anger." _

He laughed a final time as Sora threw his shoe at the door, causing it to make a loud SMACK on the door. He began to prepare to take a shower, thinking how convenient would be if Sora had a 'problem' in the morning. All he had to do was walk a few steps and BOOM! Instant cold shower.

Back outside the shower doors, Sora was laying face down on the bed, hiding his own body in case Riku exited the door. It wasn't long before he heard a knock at his door; obviously his mother had heard the racket from downstairs. He shuffled to face the locked door, listening to what his mother possibly could want to tell him.

"Hey, I thought I heard a noise! But anyhoo, your dinner is ready you two!"

"All right, we will be down soon!"

Sora got up, him no longer having any evidence of his calmed mental struggle. He walked over to the Bathroom and opened the door in a rush, trying to get Riku so that they could go downstairs. Sadly, he forgot one crucial objection to his plan.

He had a **see-through** shower.

Riku was too immersed in his hot shower to notice the outside noise, looking up towards the ceiling. On the side of his chest he had a long streaking scar, one that appeared to be from a sharp and long weapon, and to be more precise, a blade.

When Sora covered his eyes so that his instincts wouldn't realize what he was in, Riku realized that he had entered the room when he backed up against the open door. He shut off the water, grabbing a towel and walking up to Sora, shielded by his towel.

"Uhh! Rii- Riku! I w-was trying to g-get you for d-d-d-dinner!"

"And here I thought you couldn't get any cuter. Geez, do you have a have an off button?"

Sora turned around and ran back out to go downstairs to meet his mom, and in turn enjoy his special dinner. His mother suspected something when he was blushing for quite the time, but he was able to get her into a mood that allowed him to eat in peace.

Riku, still wet from his shower, had fully clothed himself and was looking through the window as Sora and his mother ate without him. To his surprise, a ringing began to rang in his ears, as well as a vibration in his pants. He pulled out the phone as soon as possible, turning off the song "uhn-tiss" on his phone.

"Yes? Who is this speaking? This is Riku here."

"_Its me. We are missing you down here Riku, actually, the whole gang can't wait till you call us up. Do not keep us waiting for long? Okay?" _

"All right. When is the earliest time you can leave? Sora's school year is to end in a week or so, so I don't really think it would affect him that much if you come now."

_"all right. Since its Monday, We will be able to get there with you two on Thursday. Oh and Riku?" _

"Yes?"

"_I love you." _

"That's nice; however I'm currently with the boy of my dreams."

"_See you in a few days." _

"Good-bye"

_"See ya." _

Riku shut off the phone and stared out the window, till his thoughts were interrupted by Sora's calling him downstairs.

"Riku! Moms getting worried that you died up there!"

"I will be there in just a second! Don't worry about it!"

_Yes Sora, I know you will love this once it is complete. _

-O-O-

* * *

MUH HA HA! Long chapter!. Well as you can see, Riku is getting a bit open bout his feelings, and Sora's giving off the aura of rejectance. While I do plan to make a "cute" sory, don't plan on the other couples to be so "cute". In fact, Some may prove to be dangerous…. COUGHROXASXSEIFER!ROXASXSEIFER!COUGH. But, otherwise, I probably make it a sweet story to read, though I will stay true to my word and provide a little breakup for you all to play with.

Also, for a note of the reviewers: O.O. lol, that one wo wanted lemon so badly, I will put out, however dun expect it too soon. Hope you enjoyed what I gave you now, cuz your going to see Riku getting a bit rejected for a bit till he tells Sora the truth. :). Also, there will be a lot of stories inside of this one, however I have created the XXX system to split it up. Right now, I plan to have enough varieties of love that you will forever keep this story in you mind and in your heart…. –LOL!- woo, I'm kidding, but at the same time I'm not! L.L. we will see my followers.

We will **see.**

NOW PRESS THE BUTTON! PRESS THe BIG RED(-blue) BUTTON!


End file.
